


Emotions are overrated.

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, bruh, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruh.  Craig loves Tweek, yup. Pretty short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions are overrated.

Craig Tucker was known for his monotone, somewhat nasal voice; when he spoke to you, you could hear the thick sarcasm dripping from his deep, husky tone. But, that wasn't the only monotone thing about him.

His eyes. Craig's eyes showed no emotions, he liked it that way. You see, Craig thought that if he showed emotions his enemies would know his weaknesses. 

And he knew something like this was bound to happen somehow; an enemy who would notice the way Craig looks and talks to Tweek, how whenever they could, the duo would always try to be as close to each other as possible. They noticed how whenever Tweek had a injury when he fell over, or when he was getting his ass handed to him, Craig would be the first one there to scoop Tweek up into his arms and comfort him.

The problem was, he showed his emotions when around Tweek. Whenever Tweek was getting beat up, Craig eyes were full of worry and anger; when Craig was talking to Tweek, his eyes showed absolute love and affection for that boy.

And someone had noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really didn't expect this story to get any kudos at all. So, thanks to all those who did give a kudos and thanks to everyone who read this story! 
> 
> This is really just supposed to be a oneshot since I wrote it when I was tired, however, if you want, I could continue this. Unfortunately, I don't really have any ideas on how to further it on.
> 
> I'd really apprciate it if anyone could give me some suggestions on how to add some more chapters into the story. Thanks~


End file.
